digging up bones
by young-and-hoplessly-lost
Summary: kurama wakes up in a strange new place and waltzes into the care of a mysterious young lady with a melanochly past that he wants to find more about. then dealing with some affairs connected to his own path. how does he plan to get out of this twisted stat


Kurama awokin to a blodcurdling scream az he jumped up from were he lay he relized that he was in  
the makia once again, had his trip through the nigen world all been a dream? he wasn't shure if he  
was sastified or disipointed.He then relized he was being watched as he tried to figure out where  
the demon spy was hiding out from the top of a nearby tree flew the one person Kurama would never  
expect his old partner/companion Kurone!"Kurone but your dead, how did you...did i die? were am  
i?" "your in your true home,were you belong.And yes your human body did die, how tradgic Kurone  
said with a smug snear on his hadsome face when he said the word human." humans arnt really that  
bad Kurama thought to himself after all i did have feelings for one.As Kurama slowly drifted out  
of his thoughts the sight of his old thieving partners face sent a chill to Kurama,"but if your  
d- dead (Kurama stammerd out the words) how did you get to the makia i'm here because i took a  
human body before i died." " i also took the form of 1 those nasty ingreats to save myself,it was  
the most uninjoyable thing i ever went through! having to live as a human for 10 years." "why do  
you look like you just lost your whole world?you couldn't have enjoyed having to live as a nasty  
nigen for what over 50 years," "why did you stay like that for sssoo long when you only had to do  
10 years to regain all your streangth!" Kurone repeated the awful questions over & over in his  
mind "why?" he couldn't have enjoyed that i knew him better than anyone he always downed the hum-  
ans just as much as i, so why does he look absoluty heartbroken? Kurone ponderd for what seemed  
hours but then came back down to were he & Kurama were standing "You, You wouldn't understand,"  
Kurama said sadly. "Kurama what in the bloody hell? Whats the matter with you?" "you didn't  
expiriencr love while in the nigenkai did you ? i wouldn't have made it to 10 if it wasn't for  
my mother Shori she risked her life to save me when i was the worst possible son she loved &  
cared about me anuff to save, she almost bled to death Kurone, ... for me, & if that isn't true  
love what is?" "what's happend to you Kurama you'v gone soft.. i don't know if we can still work  
together!"  
at that moment Kurama opened his eyes it was all a dream, he apperead to be in a hosp-  
itle room.. he looked around & saw a girl, a pretty girl who walked up to him from the chair she  
was sitting on. And wet down his forhead with a cloth Kurama couldn't help but to groan at the sudden  
coldness placed on his forhead. The girl appeared to be around Kurama's age,she had shoulder lenghth  
ruby hair with blue streeks that was wavy & wisped out & blended towrd her face, her eyes were peircing blue,  
electricblue eyes like he had never seen, eyes like crystel pools of water icy eyes that seemed to stare rite  
through you," you took quite a beating in that last fight" she said with a voice as sweet and inoccent as  
Yukina's, " but you'll be fine, your wounds may burn abit but theres nothing that sertain herbs can't fix,  
my healing powers are limited so they may take a while to kick in, i'm sorry for any discomfort." she turned away  
from his side & walked out of the room, Kurama could hear her talking to someone outside the room ,.. but couldn't  
make out the conversation. as soon as the chattering ended the rest of team Urimishe walked in the room in bandedges  
"what happend?" Kurama asked meekly, Yusuke was about to say somthing but the girl bowed in, "i'm sorry for the  
interruption." she walked veary gracefully over to kurama's side she almost seemed to fly over,"i'm terribly sorry i  
forgot to mention that you might have a little concussion but you'l be fine in a couple of hours at the most!" she said  
simi sweetly her voice revealing the same look of compassion as in her eyes. she turned tword the rest & in a comforting look  
said "the best thing you can do to help get his memory back is to try & bring back to his recolection things of the fight &  
what happend" "but of course you can always wait untill.." her voice trails off as she goes over to Kurama's aid, "your in pain?"  
Kurama shakes his head " no i'v had worse it's just minnor cuts." "i'm Rukiey" she said as she reached into the hidden pokets of  
her kimono, as she did she pulled out a phone like thing she gave it to Kurama "if your in any discomfort or pain or if you need  
me for any thing just punch in Rukiey then you room number", "by the way your in room 380, i'll leave you guys alone now."  
"What did happen?" Kurama asked softly he ran a hand along his achking head, as he got down to his face he felt his face all  
bandeged up "w- who did...did she bandedge me up like this?? why i mean she has to be a demon shouldn't she hate my guts??  
why did she save me like this?? i just don't understand." "By the way were am i? how did i get this way?" all of the sudden outta  
the clear blue sky the memories & recolections of what happend came flooding to his mind. Kuwabara started gabbering away when Kurama  
interupted him with his hand held up "it's o.k. Kuwabara i remember now we were at hanging neck Island fighting in the dark-turnament  
we made it to the finals to face the Tougoro team ." did we nevermind i kinda don't want to know but the girl Rukiey  
"i know she's a babe hehahehha" "kuwabara shut your face & quit interupting it's rude" "it's o.k. Yusuke i have to agree with kuwa-san  
she is quit pretty or i should say beautiful, but theres still a couple things i don't get" "well tell us & we'll try our best to help you"  
Botan poked her head in the door & sheepishly walked in ..folowed by the rest of the girls, " are you going to be o.k.?, Kurama"  
Shizuru asked quietly for the 1st time sense he met Shizuru, she acualy sounded conserned "yes i'll be fine" kurama said blushingly.  
"Ummm if you don't mind me asking were's your new friend?" "ehhhaaeeaahhha it's Yukina hi Yukina look at my muschels i'v been working out!"  
"hey babe uhh i mean Rukiey that's her name rite" "yes" ,i want you to meet my girlfriend Yukina" "shut up nigen!!" with the usaul  
cold stare & smart remaks it was of course Hiei, "She was deceant enough to let us have a place to stay at her home once Kurama's well again don't blow it!!"  
"says who you ya little shrimp!!" "& like always the sparks fly ,why can't you two get along" Kayko got up from her place on the window seat " have a seat Yukina"  
kayko walked inbetween the two bikering boys "play nice CHILDERN" she said coldly "you must be hungry?" it was Rukiey inbetween her hands she was doing her best to balance  
a plate full of goods like rice cakes eggrolls poi & lots of sweets & fruit inbetween her small hands & resting on her cerealen,blue& black kimono "you need to eat to build  
up your streangth" "& boys it looks like you two might be inlaws soon ssssooo you need to learn to get along spite you deferances" "Oh & uumm.. Kuwabara rite? she's seems veary nice  
& she's quite pretty!"  
"i'm sorry i didn't meen to eveas drop on you but the cantien is rite down the hall,and this place has thin walls" she sat the tray down on the table by the  
bed & went over & taps the walls "see?" "do you have enough chairs are they comfortable enough?" "kurama? are you comfortable? can i get you any thing? "Ummm.. no thank you you'v  
done quite too much already but domo for your kindness & hospitality." he sat up & kissed her cheek "domo" she blushed a deep red "um.. it's quite allrite i'm honored to help,but expecaily  
team Urimeshi" she bowed to them "thank you so much for defeeting team tougoro, you really did more than you think."she hastily started walking out once more "wait,! miss Rukiey i don't  
understand" she turned back to face them in order to understand you must know my past" she replied sorrowfully, she walked over to his side, her feet making no sound "you need your rest  
if you wish to get well" she raised her finger to her lips "hush now & try to get some sleep" she gently pushed him down into a laying position.As soon as his head hit the pillow he  
felt as if all the wearieness in the world came apon turned toward the worried freinds "can i get you anything; food, a place to stay & wait?" she noticed team Urimishe's  
blood stained, tatterd & torn clothes "some fresh garments mayby thers plenty for all of you? the water's pretty decant if you'd like to wash up." she gestured her head in an opposing  
direction. Kayko, Yusuke & the others looked down at them selves "that sounds good" they all replied in unison "i'll be rite back with some clothes & then i can show you the bathing  
room." she walked across the hall & turned toward the left & went out of site "she seems nice but quite strange" "wow Yukina," "yeah she's o.k. rite Yusuke" Kayko asked menacling  
"yeah she's fine & she's hot to add on top of it plus she's filling out in all the rite places, unlike some girl i could mention" "YUSUKE!" kayko of course gave him a hard 'bitch' slap  
across the face "Owww! hey don't worry i'm o.k." he said sarcasticly "now come on you to your soposed to be boyfreind & girlfreind you got to get along,besides Yusuke Kayko did have every  
right to hit you that was quite rude." Botan stepped in to play the referee. "Here you are" Rukiey said chirpishly "i'm not sure what your used to wearing, but theese are rather comfortable"  
Kurama opend his eye's to a crisp clear star filled moonlit sky there was fireflies surronding him he started snapping at them. dew glisend of the odd looking but beautiful makia trees it  
that it had previusly rained the sweet smell filled the air kurama got up from his resting place next to the tree.He noticed an old red dirt road that led to town "i havn't had a drink in  
awhile" he said talking to himself "why not it's not like i have anything better to do" still carring on the conversation. He started along the road into town when he apeared, "Raven Eyes!"  
Kurone kept walking away from the town in a straight line keeping his head down as he walked. it was obviuse he hadn't been drinking he walked calmly and cooly not uttering a word as he past  
by the fox Youkai "Kurone why wont you answer" the image fadded as soon as the moonlight hit it "just a mirage," he mutterd to himself "oh, Kurone how long is your gohst going to haunt me?"  
he decided to go ahead into town he found a tavern called 'gohst-town pub' "how ironic" he said sarcasticly. "bar tender, give me a beer." "Yes sir, anything else?" "yeah don't call me sir"  
"as you wish, 1 beer" he slid the glass across the counter not spilling a drop.Next to Kurama a dark shadow moved in it didn't bother him at first until he relized that he wasn't ordering  
Kurama quickly glanced over his shoulder not wanting to cause a seen what he saw made him drop his glass it shaderd onto the floor breaking into thousands of tiny crystels "KURONE!"  
"hey ol', silver fox, nice way to great an old freind" he said sarcasticly but it sounded more cold "ku..kur ..Kurone" it seemed as if the air got caught in his throat & he barly managed  
to stumble out the words, "i thought we were parenters, freinds, compainions you were my best freind Kurama." "but we still can be freinds" Kurama replied hopfully  
kurone slamed his fist down on the woodend counter so hard it made everything fall off the shelves "No we can't" he turned toward his ex-partner "we can't because you betrayd me Kurama!  
you let me DIE!"  
"NNNNOOOO" Kurama cried as he awoke to the concernd face of Rukiey "it's o.k. it was just a dream, just a bad nightmare" she said convinsingly "you'll be all rite now" she said sweetly & she gave  
a sweet smile more of a hopefull smile crossed her pretty porcilen looking face.she walked over to a near by table and returned to his side with a bowl she dipped a rag in into it & placed it onto  
his forhead "mmmmmm" he groned the cold rag felt so good on his presperating face. she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "it most of been some dream" she said "you had quite a nightsweat  
i'll get you some new clothes" she left the room "it was just a dream Rukiey's words played over & over in his mind "i'm not sure what's a dream or what's real anymore" he sighed "will theese nightmares  
ever end?" "Kurone i was your freind, why are you torturing me like this? i couldn't do anything to help you, i would of taken a bullet for you." Yukina rushed in " Ohh Kurama are you o.k. i heard your  
screem are you going to be alright what happend?" "it's just memory's" "i'm digging up bones" wether i want to or not!  
Kurones gohst is haunting me with theese dreams, but why? the questions just kept porring  
in on Kurama first the strange girl,Rukiey, now theese dreams what next?  
  
"Kasaan!!!" "mommy please don't leave me, don't go mommy!" said a little girl about 4-6. "Kasaan has to go my love" "but why?, what did i do mommy?  
please don't leave me..not with HIM" "Oh Rukiey, i have to go dear, it's not my choice,if it was i'd always be here no matter what."  
"But Kasaan, i don't understand!" "Some things arn't for us to understand,It's my destiny to go my love,please don't cry."She said when she  
saw the tears streeming down her young daughters face. "But my dearest, we will meet again, and we will be together forever,with no sorrow,  
no seperation,no pain." "P..p..promise mommy?" "cross my heart,have i ever taken back my word?" she said as she too started in a cry.  
And with those last words she struggeld in a fight she couldn't win as she fought to keep her eyes open.Her breathing was greatly labored, But she  
maneged to grab the young girls hand, and slowly started dying. And with her last fleeting breath she maneged to choke out "I love you and that will  
never changed, from the bottom of my heart i love you always & forever." "I..I..MOMMY!!" she was sobbing ucontrably now "I...I...I...love...you... too..Kasaan"  
Just then a rather rutty, and gruff looking servant/guard walk through the door to the bedroom. "Princess Rukiey, the Lord wishes to see you." he struggled to  
restrain the girl & drag her out away from her recently departed mother. "NNNNOOOOOO" she kicked and screamed "No, let me go" "NNNNOOOOOOOO MMMMOOOMMMYYYY."  
He threw her hard and as a resault she was threw at the demon lord who also happend to be heer father's feet. Who had a disturbingly large bottle of sake sitting  
on a table beside his throne. "How's Sarabi?" asked the lord "Here she is at your request princess Rukiey. I'm sorry sir, your wife's no more."  
The girl glared hurt,angerly & sadly up at the drunken lord. "Why am I here?"she demanded as she tried hard to hide the fear in her voice, but all attemps failed.  
He picked up the now empty bottle and threw it at her. It smashed & shatterd in her face,as she wailed out of fear and pain.  
  
As she undressed in her quarters Rukiey stared into the mirror. "Damn ya daddy." as she saw all the scares. She started to remove the make-up from her face,  
"damn you tell hell father!" she saw the bruise that layed peacfully apon the cheek of her face, not a normal bruise, he had drunk more than usual that night  
HE had already done his usual beetings apon her. But this time he didn't stop there, for years she had this burden hideuse bruise on her, it never healed.  
She dressed in a nightshirt & before she relized it, she had drifted into a uneasy slumber filled with horrid memories of her childhood.  
The next morning kurama awoke to the smell of fresh pankakes, baccon, eggs, omletes & crepes being cooked. He tried to sit up and do his daily rutine but  
was forced back to a laying possition by the pain. "Thats not a wise thing to do, you need to let your wounds heal..if you keep that up the'll reopen."  
Kurama couldnt help but blush, ' i knew i couldnt sit up so why did i even try...force of habbit i guess' "Now whoever said i was wise?" kurama asked jokingly with  
a half hearted smile on his face do to the pain. "Here since you cant come to the breakfast we brought the breakfast to you!" Rukiey cried chirpishly. And all the  
tentai entered the room with thery breakfast. It seemed Rukieys bubbly demeener was contagous coz Kurama could help but smile like the rest.  
  
Kurama found himself in a palace once again, the small child that suffered from abuse in the other dreams was now older and was blosimming into a lovely young teen.  
She was now ascending down the hallway, Kurama from the dreams concluded that he could not be seen or heard. And fallowed the suit like so many times before. "Rukiey!"  
Came the voice of her father ....she seemed to be continplating wether to save the beating for later or go ahead and not provoke him to do anyworse damage by making him  
wait. Kurama was now at her heels as she entered the door, the trade mark overly large sake bottle next to the table. But this time the picture was anew, instead of the  
father of Rukiey or what he presumed to be the 'king' was now laying on the bed. Kurama flenched half knowing what was to come...  
"RUKIEY YOU MAGGOT CMHERE" his words slurred form the overdose of sake and kurama could smell the awfull stench from the door way. "RUKIEY I SAID CMHERE DAMNIT!!!!!!"  
Rukiey balled her fist and trid to summon all her curage...."Hai..." "Hai? HAI WHAT DO YOU MEEN HAI!!" "HAI WHAT!!!" he uproared, "hai--hai me lord" "thats better  
and dont you forget it!" "now get your ass over here wench" his words know dripping with lust, Kurama thought he was about to heave know what was to come. "COME"  
"........" Rukiey shakenly walked over to the bed. "Thats a good girl"


End file.
